


Sparks

by itsbritneybitch1212



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Soft Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbritneybitch1212/pseuds/itsbritneybitch1212
Summary: Isaac has a nightmare and Scott's there to help him
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Sparks - Coldplay

"That's all you ever were, all you ever will be, a fucking failure!" Mr. Lahey said, licking his lips and relishing the words, as if he was enjoying the look of pure terror on Isaac's face. He picked up the metal photo frame on the coffee table that had a picture of what, in another timeline, could have been considered a family, and hurled it at his son.

"Isaac, wake up!" Scott was shaking him awake frantically.

"Sc-?" Isaac murmured, tears still fresh on his face "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to check if you needed anything, since yknow...today's just the second day you're...here." He said frantically, scratching the back of his neck, "but when I came in you were t- twitching and sayings things and you uh...you wolfed out"

"Oh" Isaac breathed, with new tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. Scott saw him trapped in one of his nightmares. Scott. The same Scott that had so readily insisted that he slept in the guest room on a warm bed. The Scott that had shown him that maybe, just maybe, he deserved a few good things in life.  
But also the Scott that had never seen this side of Isaac. The scared helpless puppy that desperately needed shelter from past storms, that Isaac.

𝘿𝙞𝙙 𝙄 𝙙𝙧𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙖𝙬𝙖𝙮  
𝙄 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙡𝙡 𝙨𝙖𝙮  
𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙖𝙮, 𝙤𝙝, 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙚 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬

"He can't hurt you anymore" Scott whispered.

"Wh- what?" Isaac murmered, his throat still sore from sleep.

"Your dad. He can't hurt you anymore. I won't let him."

"B- but I deserved it" Isacc said softly, fidgeting with the strings on his sweatpants " I wasn't good enough, I should have been a better son I should have..." He trailed off when he saw Scott staring at him in disbelief.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt Scotts arms wrap him up in a warm embrace. He froze for a moment, and sunk into his shoulder, crying softly. "I'm sorry its just that I- it's been a while since...since I've been hugged" he admitted, his head still buried in Scotts shoulder. He felt Scotts arms tighten around him, pulling him closer.

𝙈𝙮 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙞𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨  
𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙤𝙣 𝙩𝙤  
𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙄 𝙙𝙤

"Isaac, listen to me" Scott said, picking his head up and tilting it to meet his eyes. "You didn't deserve anything that happened to you. He was a horrible, horrible father. Som- sometimes I wish he wasn't dead so I could have killed him myself" He confessed, slightly shameful, "And it makes me so mad that you dont notice how much you mean to all of us. T- to me" He smiled, his cheeks turning rosy.

Isaac looked up at him, eyes filled with confusion. Scott needed him. He needed 𝐡𝐢𝐦. Isaac. The Isaac that had been broken time and time again, always left with the unrealistic hope that someone could piece him back together. But here he was. In the arms of what could only be considered an angel.

He lay his head down on Scotts chest, smiling softly and breathing his scent in. He smelt like cinnamon and warm wood. Like the home he could have. Isaac fell asleep listening to the steady rhythm of Scotts heartbeat, wondering whether the soft lips pressed to his forehead, could finally show him what love was.

𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙄 𝙨𝙖𝙬 𝙨𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙠𝙨  
𝙔𝙚𝙖𝙝 𝙄 𝙨𝙖𝙬 𝙨𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙠𝙨

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO OKAY UM THIS IS KINDA THE FIRST FANFIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN. sO if its kinda sucky  
> im e x t r e m e l y sorry. i just kinda had to write one w a sad isaac and comforting scott because ᵐʸ ᵇᵃᵇⁱᵉˢ.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE ANY CRITICISM OR SUGGESTIONS 
> 
> thank you so much for readiinngg❤❤


End file.
